Behind the Songs
by zippyfairy
Summary: All vocaloid songs have a story behind them. But what happens behind the scenes? Do the singers have something to say? Do their personalities ever clash? The answer is yes. no twincest
1. Cross Dresser X Imitation Black

My mind wandered idly as the formally dressed men and women continued rambling about their ideas for Rin.

We were at another meeting with our producers and I was informed that I'd be singing a new piece called 'Imitator'. Kaito had sung it just the week before and they wanted me to copy him or, as the song's name suggested, imitate him. It sounded like an interesting song and I was excited to leave the room and find Kaito to dig up some information.

Finally, they adjourned the meeting and Rin and I were free to leave. But as we strode down the hallway, I became aware of the heavy mood radiating from the girl next to me. Before I could open my mouth to say something, Rin broke the silence.

"Len, can you _please _take my place in Imitation Black?" she begged me desperately.

My eyebrows rose. Rin never asked me to replace her in a song. _Never_. "Why?"

Rin's gaze dropped to the floor. "Miku and I have been planning a girl's day out. Well, more like a girl's week out and they want to do the recording that week. We've been planning this for a long time and I can't cancel now. Please Len?"

I paused and considered. How bad could it be? Actually, I don't think I wanted to know the answer to that. "What's the song about?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, um-" Blood rushed to Rin's face, coloring it pink.

"Rin! Len!"

I pivoted and saw Miku skipping lightly up to us. She wore her trademark bright smile and barely contained enthusiasm radiated off of her, almost tangible. "What's going on with you two?"

"New song," Rin grumbled.

Miku's face showed quiet surprise. "What's wrong with a new song?" Her smile suddenly faded. "Wait, it's not twincest, is it?"

Rin waved her comment away. "No, we have individual songs this time. But can you guess when they want me to record?"

"Not that week!"

"It's that week," Rin replied grudgingly.

Miku's expression became pained. "Rin, we've put so much thought into this!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Rin complained and stomped her foot angrily.

"Why don't you just go on your trip later?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

Rin and Miku gasped, horrified for reasons I was oblivious to. I shrugged and was content with the fact that I'd probably never understand girls.

Rin clutched my arm warmer. "Len you _have_ to sing in my place! They won't care too much! We're twins, after all."

"We sound _nothing_ alike," I insisted.

"But we look so much alike that it won't matter!"

I rolled my eyes. "What's the song about?" I asked again.

Again Rin retreated. "It's…" She finally decided she might as well tell me. "It's a love story."

I stared at her for a minute, waiting for the punch line. Then, when I realized it wasn't coming, I turned on my heel and began to walk away. Rin chased after me, close on my heels and continued trying to persuade me. "It's really not that bad Len! Please! It'll be like you're me anyway! Come on, please Len? I'll tell Kaito and Gakupo to let you off easy!"

At the mention of my potential 'lovers', I retaliated, "There is no way in h-"

"What's with the arguing?" Kaito materialized in front of me and he gazed down at us as if he were an older brother humoring his younger siblings, which in reality, wasn't too far from the truth.

"Len's being a stubborn jerk," Rin immediately accused.

"Hey, the name-calling is _unnecessary_. Besides, if you knew what she wanted me to do, Kaito, you'd be on my side," I said with confidence.

Kaito gave a sardonic grin. "Try me."

So I explained the situation to him. He burst out laughing just as I expected he would and when he finally recomposed himself, he said, still chuckling, "Why not give it a go Len?"

"Why don't you ask Rin who's in the love story?" I inquired snidely.

Kaito glanced at Rin expectantly and Rin blushed furiously. "Gakupo… and you."

Kaito was quiet a moment, and then broke into hysterics that challenged his previous outburst. "This is _gold_. Len's going to be in _love_ with me?"

"_No_, I'm _not_ because Rin's going to record this song without my help and I won't have to deal with cross dressing."

"You won't cross dress for me?" Rin asked tearfully.

I nearly gave in at her heartbroken pleas, but then I remembered that she was an actor and could cry on cue so I held back my regretful feelings and went in a more southern route. "Not this time Rin."

"But you've done it for me before!"

"Never for something like this."

"But I've cross dressed for you before!" she persisted.

"Really? Name _one_ time."

"Black Ward," she responded immediately.

"That was _in the script_!"

"I still did it!"

I groaned.

"Besides, your voice is high enough to compliment Kaito's and Gakupo's so it'll be fine." She reminded me.

"Hey, are you saying that I have a low range?" Kaito inquired.

"She's saying that Len is the only male who should sing past a high C," Miku put in.

Kaito's brow furrowed in confusion. "But I sang higher than that for the scream at the end of World is Mine."

Everyone in the hall fell silent.

"What?" Kaito demanded.

I sighed. "Nothing." I then turned to my twin. "So let me get this straight. You want me to take your place in a _love story_ with Kaito and Gakupo and _cross dress_ while you go on a little vacation with Miku."

Rin nodded. "Well, we're going with Meiko, Luka, and Teto too. And actually… you have to wear black lipstick too."

"_Lipstick_?"

Rin bowed her head. "Please Len! I really want to go on this trip! Please? For me?"

And that was what did it. The urgent tone in her voice and the hopelessness in her eyes brought me to reality and I was forced to see her as the girl who'd been through so much with me. I sighed, already resigned and dreading what I was agreeing to. "How can I refuse the princess?" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey, it's tea time."


	2. Fans X SPICE

**Okay, so some people have been telling me to write another chapter to this and, well, here I go…**

**Keep in mind that I only just decided to attempt this and I haven't planned anything so this is basically being played by ear. **

**Uh… I own nothing related to vocaloids except maybe a cosplay outfit (please don't judge my obsession OTL). **

"Len!"

I glanced up from the banana that I had been peeling. Rin was dashing down the hallway at top speed and was barely able to slow down enough to stop by the time she reached me, thrusting a magazine in my face. "What is _this_?"

Grabbing the edge of the thin pages, I took the book from her and scanned the page, trying to find what she had indicated.

Impatiently, she pointed to a section of the magazine that featured the cover of my new song, _Spice_. I smirked, knowing this had been coming. "That's my new song."

"But- but- You're not a _playboy_!" Rin stammered.

"Now I am!"

"_No_," she persisted, "You're a _shota_!"

I chose to ignore that. "Yeah, well the directors felt bad for me after they saw that I had taken your place in _Imitation Black_. You know, the song that _you_ pushed on me. Then we had that whole _Love and Joy_ dance thing and, well, let's just say that I was beginning to feel emasculated."

"So you're okay with being associated with Miku, Meiko, Luka, _and_ me in the _same_ video?"

I almost dropped my banana. And I _never_ drop my bananas. "_What_?"

Rin sighed, irritated. "See? You didn't even know what was in the video."

"Wait- what?" Coherency was lost to me. "B- but- the video-"

She finished my sentence. "-shows you cheating on Luka with Meiko and Miku."

"But the original video didn't have _any_ of you guys in it! It just showed me with an impressive pallet of grays, whites, and blacks."

Rin stared at me.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

Something that she had said struck me just then. "How do you fit into all of this?"

She blushed deep red. "How do you think?"

I speculated for a moment before finally coming up with the answer. "It involves twincest."

She nodded stiffly.

"I'm secretly in love with you?"

Another nod.

"And I'm repressing my lust by sleeping around only to end up raping you in the end?"

Rin screamed.

I joined her.

The doorbell interrupted our howling and I ceased, needing to find some sanity in a world gone mad.

Miku stood at the door, an alarmed look on her face. She had run over from her house just next door. She was joined seconds later by Kaito.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Kaito demanded.

"It was the _fans_' fault!" I exclaimed.

"_What_ was the fans fault?" Miku urged. We were all shouting over Rin's never-ending shrieks.

"_That I raped Rin_!"

Miku and Kaito both froze and stared at me as if they didn't know me. Kaito opened and closed his mouth, obviously attempting to say something and failing. Miku was finally able to vocalize. "You _raped_ your sister?"

"_No_, that was the fans' fault!"

"But you just said-"

"Stupid fanmade videos!" Rin screamed. She finally quit her din and joined me at the door.

"Rin," Kaito began slowly. "I need you to answer us slowly. Were you or were you not raped by Len?"

"I was virtually raped!"

"_Oh_," they said together. Then they burst out laughing.

"This is _so_ not funny!" I reiterated.

"It _so_ is!" Miku choked out through her giggles. "You guys are paired up all the time! Why are you freaking now?"

Rin and I glanced at each other pointedly. "Oh yeah? Have _you_ ever read some of the filth those people write?" Rin left to retrieve her laptop.

"Honestly, how bad can it be?" Kaito said, a little hesitant.

Rin reappeared with a fanfiction site that we had found earlier that day up on her screen. A couple clicks by me and we soon had an ultimate weapon.

Miku and Kaito both leaned in close to read the elicit story someone had posted about them both.

Only five minutes later, they both looked up from the screen with disgusted expressions. They stared at us as if asking if we were serious. They both turned back to the screen, then at each other. Kaito shouted, Miku shrieked. They both ran out of our house and Rin and I heard two distinct slamming of doors.

"Oh, the twisted worlds of our fans' minds," Rin sang.

"That's for sure," I agreed. "Now, where's that banana?"

**Please review~!11111one**

**One review = one cookie ^^ **


	3. Lady Gaga Showdown X Bad Romance Dubs

**Okay, this turned out kind of strange, but I hope you don't think I'm too crazy. Actually, go ahead and think that. ^^;**

** Personally, I like to think of Rin and Len as twins so if you don't, pretend they are for the duration of this story.**

** I don't own vocaloids no matter how many songs there are on my ipod or in my youtube favorites!**

Teto, Rin, Miku, and Luka all crowded around the single available computer in the study. Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" was blasting from the speakers.

As the last note played, they each glanced at each other. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Miku asked, a sly note in her voice.

Rin nodded in agreement, Luka's face showed calculation, and Teto merely cocked her head curiously.

"We're going to make a cover of that song," Miku announced.

Teto's eyes went wide. "Do you think we can? Isn't that, like, copyright?"

Luka shook her head. "It's not like we're selling it or anything…"

Teto still seemed disapproving, but didn't argue her point further.

Rin nodded once more. "I think it's a _great_ idea. We could all sing the song and then put it all together. I think it would sound cool."

Miku pursed her lips. "I think it would be better if we each sang separate parts…"

"I think we ought to have a lead singer with backup singers," Luka inserted.

Rin and Miku both turned on her in surprise. "And who would be the main singer?" Rin inquired.

Luka tossed her hair and gave them a saucy grin. "Me, of course."

"Why do you get to do it?" Rin and Miku both exclaimed, outraged.

Luka continued to smile at them condescendingly. "What language is the song in?"

Both Miku and Rin were silent for a moment before replying, "English…"

"And who's bilingual?"

"…you are."

"Exactly," Luka agreed triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean you should be the one who sings it!" Miku persisted.

Luka gazed at her with amusement. "Fine, let's have a contest. Whoever can make the best version gets handmade cookies from all of the losers."

"Good, I want orange-flavored icing, just so you know," Rin reminded them.

Each of the four girls shook hands and hurried to lock themselves in their rooms to practice.

A week passed and Rin, Miku, Luka, and Teto each produced a disk with their work on it.

Rin held out her hand. "Okay, I'll take all of them and give them to Len-"

"No way!" Luka pulled her disk out of reach. "You guys are twins. Len is biased and is therefore off-limits to judge this competition. I'm giving these to Gakupo-"

"Kaito," Miku decided. "Kaito won't cheat and you know it."

"Why don't we let all of them decide? Everyone choose a judge and we'll let all of them make a joint decision," Teto pointed out simply.

A heated moment passed before each girl murmured, "Fine."

Kaito, Len, Ted, and Gakupo were each given the disks and, though they thought it was a ridiculous argument, they listened and made their decision. "Teto wins," Ted declared.

"What?" Luka exclaimed, shocked.

"Hers was the best…" Len agreed, pointedly ignoring the glare Rin shot him.

"It really was," Kaito reassured.

Rin, Miku, and Luka all grimaced.

Teto clapped her hands in delight. "Cinnamon please!"

**By the way, it's not that I don't like Luka or anything. She just turned out to be kind of a jerk in this ^^; I actually REALLY like Luka. **

**I like the Teto version the best if you haven't guessed that already ^^**

**Reviews are always loved~**


	4. No Ending X The Riddler Series

**Just for the record, I love these songs despite my story.**

**Owning vocaloids is such a hard thing to do for me that the idea alone is used to cut through diamonds. **

"Maybe we shouldn't be here…" I repeated for about the hundred and fourth time.

"Len, quit being such a-" Rin cut her sentence off as we saw a shadow approach from around the corner. We both ducked behind the stack of boxes filled with the twenty billion files we had stolen. Once again, this was a _bad _idea and we shouldn't have been there.

So it had all started with a song that I sang called _The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles_. Basically, Rin and I played some guests at a party, but I played a murderer as well as the detective. Rin finds out that I am the murderer and tries to kill me with-

"A _butter knife_?" my sister exclaimed. "How can a _butter knife _be _lethal_?" She held up the script and tossed it down on the table with more force than necessary.

Kaito, who sat just to the left of me, subtly slid his bandaged hand from the table top to his lap.

I laughed and put an arm around my sister's shoulders. "Come on Rin, at least you get to pretend to kill me again."

She groaned and laid her head on the table. "That plot is so overused."

"True, but it gives the fans something to freak about." I paused. "Over and over and over again."

Rin sat up quickly again, turning to me. "Let's say _for one minute_ that the whole me-killing-you thing isn't cliché. Even so, why do I have to do it with a _butter knife_?"

"Well, see, you don't actually kill me-"

Rin groaned and dropped to the table again.

"We'll take it," I told the producers.

Rin snapped up from the table. "_What_?"

I was careful not to meet her eyes. "When do you want us in the studio?"

They gave us a time, date, and a place and we left. I had to drag Rin from the room, but we still left.

We arrived home soon after that and Kaito disappeared into his house – blue – after a short goodbye.

I opened the door and we walked inside. Rin promptly fell onto the couch with a groan.

"Come on, Rin. It won't be _that_ bad," I coaxed, peeling a banana, while reaching for a tangerine.

"Are you kidding?" came her muffled response.

"Come on," I threw her the orange and with a precision that could only be described as religious, she sat up, caught the orange and peeled it so that it came off in one, long spiral. "What would you be doing otherwise?"

She devoured an orange slice. "Eating tangerines."

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to have fun. I know you will."

"How do you figure?"

"I just do."

The day of the shoot came around and we made our way to the studio.

I personally liked the costumes. They made us look cool… except maybe the eyes. The red contacts were a bit overboard.

But something was off. So I went to the director.

"Um… excuse me? Why doesn't this thing have an ending?"

He glanced over his glasses at the script in my hands. "It does."

"What are you talking about?" I turned the script back towards me and reread the last couple lines. "So I'm the killer? Is that the end? I thought we had writers for this!"

"There's going to be a sequel," he explained patiently.

I paused. Opened my mouth. Paused again. "What?"

"There's another video after this one. You know. A continuation." He was beginning to lose tolerance.

"No, I get that. But don't we usually get all the scripts for the series?"

"Well the producers want to keep it a secret. They want to see what the audience thinks before releasing a second video." The director was called over by someone and he left me standing there. Staring at nothing. Understanding nothing.

"Rin?" I whispered. "Rin?" I called a bit louder. When no reply came, I practically shouted, "_Rin_?" I somehow found my feet and sped to where Rin's hair was being tied with a ribbon.

"What _now_, Len?"

I shoved the script into her hands.

She glanced at the end, knowing that's what I was freaking about. "Where's the second script?"

"There isn't one."

She looked up sharply, causing her stylist to jostle her head in annoyance. She settled back into the chair and trained her gaze on Len's reflection in the mirror. "What do you mean there _isn't one_?"

"I mean there _is no ending_. Well, there is. But the producers don't want us to know it," I explained hurriedly.

"Then how do they expect us to act?"

"Exactly!"

Rin thought for a second. I knew she was formulating a plan to retrieve the mythical ending. But where would it be…?

"You know, after being a detective, I'm actually really excited to find out the ending," I told my sister after the shoot.

"Then you're going to _love _what I have planned." I didn't.

So now here we are. In the basement of the head of the writing department's house.

The shadow we had seen earlier disappeared up the stairs along with a couple of trailing footsteps.

Rin and I stood up and glanced around. We were in at least.

My sister immediately hit the desk in the corner and clicked a flashlight on. In her haste, she broke a pencil. I can almost swear that I heard her mumble, "That's for giving me a butter knife."

"Rin, we _really _shouldn't be here," I continued. The nerves were eating me alive.

"Len, you-" She had removed a book from a stack of papers to find:

The Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles

We both froze and stared at the cover in awe. We found it.

Suddenly both of us were scrambling to flip the pages, practically tearing each other apart.

We read the last words: _There are too many holes to solve the riddle. So there isn't a real answer._

We dragged our eyes away from the words on the page. There wasn't an ending. _WHAT THE HELL_?

We almost screamed before remembering that the writer whose house we were in would come running – probably with a loaded gun.

We screamed anyway.

**I hope that wasn't too disappointing ^^; **

**Hope you enjoyed it too~ If you have any song requests, you can message or review it to me ^^ I'll try to come up with a good story for it. **

**Reviews are all but worshipped. Well, maybe they are worshipped…**


	5. Green is the Enemy X Revolution

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been trying to send out a query for a novel I wrote over the summer ^^; **

**Owning vocaloids is as impossible for as dividing by zero. **

"_RIN! LEN!_"

Rin and I glanced up from the papers that displayed our newest song ratings. The little green bar that represented our latest song towered above all the others – including Miku's "Nebula". Ah… sweet success.

Miku stormed up to where we sat in our dressing room's large yellow chairs. She shoved a set of papers identical to the ones in our hands in our faces.

Rin and I stole a covert glance at each other before giving Miku our attention.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Maybe the fans decided they like us better," Rin teased.

This seemed to only goad Miku further and her already crimson face turned a few shades darker. "I don't _care_ if you _beat_ me! But what the _heck_ is this new song?"

"It's called-" I started

"I _know _what it's _called_!" the green menace screeched.

"Then why'd you-" Rin began.

"I thought we were _friends_!" She screamed.

"We _are_," I insisted, lightly pushing her hand down so that the papers weren't nerly as suffocating.

Miku sighed and sat down in the single yellow chair across from us. She seemed genuinely upset.

I turned to Rin. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have taken the song."

"Hey, it's not my fault," she reminded me, "The producers like to stir up publicity and what better way than to diss our costars?"

"Yeah but-" Suddenly, an escape plan occurred to me. "Well, Miku," I waited 'till she looked up, "It's not like we were saying that stuff about you."

Between sniffs, I could make out the words, "But, then who are you talking about?"

"Well, we said 'green is the enemy', right?"

She nodded brokenly.

Rin caught on and immediately made to back me up. "Yeah, you're teal. How could we be talking about _you_?"

"I guess that makes sense," she said a bit more put together.

"Exactly," I reassured her. "So you have _nothing_ to worry about."

Rin and I kept up these sweet nothings until our teal sister wasn't devastated anymore, then we sent her off to her own dressing room because she had to do a shooting of a new song. Something about Melt I believe.

But when we got back to our room, we were met with a surprise.

A girl stood in front of our sunshine door, crumpled papers in her hands. Gumi.

Rin and I both looked at each other and groaned.

**Okay, -insert excuse for poor quality story-. Sorry ^^; **

**Anyways, I hope you still like it and continue to follow this fanfic. **

**Review please and if you want, suggest a song?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Miku's Revenge X Black Vow

**Me owning vocaloids can be related to copying Sue Sylvester's comebacks. Impossible. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews ^^**

My sister sat, examining the art covers of Miku and my new songs that debuted only a week ago. The music itself was playing in the background on out surround-sound stereo. She flipped a page of the hard-cover, thick material art album. "You know, I'm glad you incorporated your life into your song, Len," she commented just as my new single, 'Hot Cocoa', ended. A chuckled reverberated through the conference room.

"Thank-" I began, but paused at the hidden insult. "Wait, what are you impl-"

She fixed me with a turquoise stare that said, "Want to challenge me? Go ahead." I shut up.

Luka's new song, 'Caged Baby Dragon', came on and we all – all being Rin, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, our producers, and myself – marveled at its simplistic beauty.

"Come on guys, it's not _that_ good," Luka insisted, flustered.

"Oh, shut up, it's gorgeous," Rin replied idly, flipping another page to see the cover of Miku's new song, 'Aria'. "And so is this," Rin exclaimed, flashing the sky dotted with thousands of stars, and pierced with a digital tower, lit at its peak.

Miku's face seemed to redden a couple shades.

Luka snatched the book from her and let her eyes roam skittishly. "Oh my god," she breathed. "This _has_ to be digital art, right? There's no way you went to a place like this to film." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"Well, the sky was real and the buildings in the video, but not the skyscraper," Miku admitted, reserved.

Luka groaned. "You're so lucky. All I got was a costume and a couple face shots in the middle of the woods at night."

One of our producers, taking note of our fascination with Aria's album cover, put the track on for us.

For the duration of the melody, our little council was completely silent, listening. Finally the last, sweet note sang out.

Another beat of silence before we broke out into applause.

"I'm glad someone finally took a page out of Luka's book," Gakupo commented.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Kaito demanded.

"Well," Gakupo began, speculating, "Everyone's songs lately have been so crazy or inconsequential, but Luka's are all… sophisticated."

"Sophisticated," Rin repeated.

Gakupo nodded in confirmation.

"So what you're saying is: Kokoro was childish?" Rin asked, steaming.

"And what about Fortune Diver?" I demanded.

"Or Nebula?" Miku added.

Kaito kicked back in his chair. "Lay up guys, we all know that Gakupo's biased."

Miku, Rin, and I made to argue this, but then registered his words and sat back down, agreeing.

Gakupo went red. So did Luka. Aww…

"Sorry, to interrupt," our head producer stated, "But we would like to know if you have any thoughts for your next songs. Particularly Miku, since Aria is already sure to be a hit."

Miku thought for a second, then came up with an answer. Oh, if only Rin and I knew that answer before this moment, maybe we would've been better prepared to handle it.

"I want revenge for Revolution," she finally said.

The room was silent exempting the producers' frantic searching in their folders of ideas for something that fit the bill.

Finally I stood up. I glanced to my right to see Rin up as well. "There's _no_ way we're agreeing to something like that," I practically shouted.

I felt Rin slip her arm around mine so that it was obvious she agreed with me.

At that moment, one of our producers popped his head back up from under that table – under which he had been exploring his bag for Miku's revenge. He held up a script and Miku, Rin, and my eyes all locked on.

Our head producer snatched the pile of papers and scanned it with his eyes. "Why, this is _brilliant_!"

"Why is it brilliant?" Rin questioned, worried.

"Doesn't matter," Miku injected, "You're doing it."

I unhooked Rin's arm and traded it for a hand. "And _why_, may I ask, would we _subject_ ourselves to public humiliation?"

"'Cause you feel _guilty_ for musically challenging me last week. You asked for this. Now I'm going to get my payback."

"There's no _way _-" I almost repeated.

Rin squeezed my hand to shut me up. In her other hand, she held the script and she was already scanning it. I joined her and soon, we had read the entire thing. The title was Black Vow and if we were being honest, it wasn't too bad of a script. Mostly, it was just more of what we had been doing. Forbidden love… some transgender… fantasy intrigue…

I shared a gaze with my sister and we both nodded. "Fine," Rin agreed.

"We'll do it," I added, "But only as an apology to Miku."

Miku clapped her hands in delight and only a few days later, we began shooting.

Rin had her feathered wings strapped to her back and I had on my princely uniform that… well, it was taken off about half-way through the video… Anyways, Miku had her frilly, black dress that I'm sure cost a fortune. Even Kaito had a part as Rin's former lover.

The humiliating part of this song, was the fact that Rin wasa in love with Miku, but to have her love accepted, she turned into me, which basically portrayed that we _both_ love Miku in a strangely sick way. Also, Rin and I both give up our life to let Miku ive after being shot, so… basically we were worshipping our taller, more popular soul sister. At least we got to do the vocals.

I don't know how, but we were somehow able to get through the shoot without too much complaining… even the explicit scene where I first enter. Okay, I'm just going to admit it now: that was extremely awkward to film.

So the song finally got released, Miku was happy, Kaito and Meiko finally got over teasing Rin and I, and we were back to the way things went.

Back in our house, Rin handed me a banana. "Maybe if we're lucky, the song will be a fluke and hardly anyone will watch it."

"If we're lucky," I agreed.

Rin powered up our computer. "I bet we aren't even over one hundred views."

I rolled a chair up to sit beside Rin and share the screen.

A couple of clicks and, "See? We've only got a hundred and six."

"Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"That says a hundred and six thousand."

"…Oh."

Our foreheads hit the desk.


	7. Otakus X Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku

**Hi! I know I haven't updated for a little while, but it's 'cause I started a new series for vocaloids! If you're interested, please check it out!**

Once again Rin and I were in our producers' meeting room, discussing upcoming songs. Somehow, it felt like we talked about what we were going to sing more often than we _sang_.

Our company consisted of Miku and Gumi, along with the entire normal crowd of producers. Since the last time they gave us some freedom of song choice had gone so well, our head producer decided it would be a good idea to try again.

"I definitely _want_ a new song," Miku revealed. "Ever since that fanmade version of Po Pi Po came out, I've been feeling like I need redemption."

One of the suited men scribbled the request into a notebook.

"I've sort of got an idea," Rin admitted

"I've sort of got an opinion," I replied immediately, cutting her off. She shot me a glare. "Carry on."

"Right, well, Len did that Paradichlorobenzene song and I thought that maybe I could do a sequel. Maybe one that would sound good if I harmonized?"

Once again, the idea was taken into account.

Gumi tentatively raised her hand. "I have an idea…"

Miku gestured for her to continue.

"Well, most of our audience is made up of anime fans, right?" she began.

"Otakus," I supplied.

She nodded, gaining confidence. "Right, well, I thought that maybe I could sing a song that explains the hardships they endure." When we all fell silent, she quickly added, "That is, if you think it would sell well."

Miku beamed. "That sounds _perfect_. I think you should do it!" She turned to the guy that had been jotting down the ideas thus far. "Did you get that?" Catching sight of the open page of his notebook, she snatched up the notes and exclaimed, "These are just _doodles_!" She grabbed the pencil out of his hand, exasperated and scribbled down Gumi's idea. Proactive people for the win.

"Wait," I reasoned, "Why would otakus like something like _that_?"

Gumi flushed and opened her mouth, but Miku cut her off. "Why? What's wrong with it," she challenged.

"Well," Rin supported me, "We'll basically be insulting our entire fan base. How would that help us?"

Miku sighed. "You just don't understand our fans like I do. They'll love this."

Her last comment sparked something inside me. "What do you mean we don't understand our fans?"

"I mean that if it was a choice between getting rid of 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' or getting rid of 'World is Mine', they would choose yours."

"Well of _course_ they'd choose ours in that situation!" Rin exclaimed. "World is Mine is one of our top-rated songs!"

"One of _my_ top-rated songs," she corrected.

Rin through up her hands and spun her chair around.

"Fine," I said.

My sister spun back around just as quickly. "What are you-"

I cut her off. "We'll have a bet."

A smile formed on Miku's lips.

"If our Paradichlorobenzene and Anticlorobenzene combo doesn't do as well as Gumi's otaku song, then we win and you have to be the bad guy in our next song," I decided.

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll record that stupid 'Give me Back my Pants' song that you suggested last week."

"Brilliant," she commented, holding out her hand to shake to seal the deal.

I took her hand and shook. It was on.

"Rin, you _can't_ let me down here," I reminded her. If by some twist of fate Gumi won and I had to do that _pointless_ song, I don't think I could live with the embarrassment.

"Don't _worry_ Len. I _get_ it. Quit saying it," Rin replied, taking her stance in front of the green screen where they would shoot her video.

I decided to take her word for it. Especially after I heard her sing the harmony to my song. The two were so similar… and yet so different. It was no wonder we had been hired to sing together.' Our voices matched perfectly. I had to catch myself before joining in, remembered that they were actually filming.

The day was successful and I found that we had just enough time to catch the end of Gumi's filming if we hurried. Fortunately, they had decided to have the photo shoot before recording and Gumi was just now recording her song for real.

She wasn't going to have a video along with her song, so she sat in the sound booth, waiting for the music to start.

I didn't know what to expect, but when a retro-funky tune began playing, I had to think, "They're playing the wrong track." There's no way Miku could think they would beat us with a song like that.

And indeed, as the song progressed, I only became more assured. There was just _no way_ this song could beat Rin and my duet.

At the next meeting, a week later, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Teto, Haku, Neru and of course Gumi and Miku were present along with Rin and I. Word had gotten out about our little bet and everyone was eager to see who had won. Even the producers had gone out of their way to project the ratings on a projector rather than their usual routine of passing around the packet of papers.

The lights went out and I swear we were all on the edges of our seats.

One of the producers hooked the laptop up and... bam. There they were.

I examined the long yellow bar that indicated Rin and I. They were surprisingly good this week.

Apparently surprisingly good wasn't good enough because just below that, a lime green bar stretched past the point our yellow bar had stopped.

My heart sunk.

"How?" I asked, uncomprehendingly.

Miku smiled triumphantly. "Easy. Otakus like to have their hardships recognized." She held up a score of music. "You ready for this? I was kind enough to have it prepared early for you."

I swiped the sheets of paper from her hands. The title read, "Give me Back my Pants". I groaned.

"I volunteer to be in that video!" Neru shouted, pointing at the music in my hands.

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you have a spare moment, please review and check out my other vocaloid story, "The Evil Beginning". **

**Thank you!**


	8. Mistype X Synchronicity

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**So some of you have asked that I make a chapter for the Evil Series. Well, the problem with that is that when I was brainstorming, the story in my head became way too long ^^; So I made a completely separate story called "The Evil Beginning"(Yeah, I know I advertised this in the last chapter, but… yeah).**

**In addition to that, people wanted Synchronicity, right? Well, here's a shot ^^;**

"So wait a second, what am I again?" Miku asked for what I swear was the seventh time. "It's some sort of… evil queen, right?" She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the onion soup before her.

"I believe they called it a _pythoness_," Rin said, her voice raising in pitch, turning her reply into a question. "But basically, you're a dragon queen."

"Something like that," Kaito agreed, glaring at his salad, obviously wishing it would turn into an overflowing bowl of ice-cream.

"Well, I'm excited," Miku continued.

I glanced up at her. "Why's that?"

Miku's usual perky aura was somehow enhanced, making her excessively cheery. "Because," she began, "I always play the sweet little girl who ends up dead in the end. This time, _I_ get to be the evil one."

Rin, finishing a spoonful of tangerine shave ice, blinked in surprise. "But you die in this one too, don't you?"

"That's _not_ true… is it?"

I sighed. "No, you just sort of… well I guess you turn into a dragon? It's really unclear."

She grinned from ear to ear, putting me on high alert. "Well at least I get a cool costume."

I groaned. "Would you be quiet already? I _know_ I get a girly fur coat and I have to paint my nails again! You don't need to rub it in!" I retaliated, clenching my fists so the bright yellow of my nails is hidden from sight. In my periphery, I saw Kaito mimicking my moves and I suppressed snicker when I remembered that all of the guys on this song have been forced to get manicures (not just me!).

Luka glanced up from her snack. "But Len, don't you always have painted nails?"

I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand.

"Well I love my role," Rin commented idly.

Meiko set down her sake cup. "Why? What's special about it? The costume?"

"_No_, it's just that I finally get to be optimistic. It's always Len that gets to have the self-sacrifice, look-to-the-light attitude. Now it's my turn."

Luka, always the voice of reason, put a stop to that too. "But… Len is still self-sacrificing. He risks his life and treason to save you from the dragon."

"Details." My sister waved off the counter-example.

"This is stupid," I finally said, admitting my real feelings. "It's only an excuse to let the less popular vocaloids take the stage."

"Oh, is that why they get all the second-long shots in the film?" Miku questioned rhetorically.

I shrugged. "I just don't see the point. I also have no idea how it got so popular!"

"It's a brilliant story," Luka mirrored my shrug.

And that was when Meiko passed out. It was a real surprise, considering how she usually screamed and became really loud when she got drunk. So we all chipped in on dragging her home before we said our goodbyes.

It wasn't until Rin and I had showered and were surfing the web for our newest song when something really interesting happened.

"Hey Len," Rin whispered conspiratorially.

"Yeah?" I replied normally.

"I have an idea."

I didn't glance up from my screen. "Do you?"

She pushed the screen of my laptop down so that she could get my attention.

"Fine, I'll bite. What's up?"

Her eyes darted left and right as if she expected someone to catch her. "I need your help to hack the account of whoever posts our videos."

My eyes went wide. She definitely had my attention now. "Why the heck do you need me to do that?"

"Well," she explained, "look at some of the comments our fans post." She turns her screen towards me. "_I want Rin's anklets so so so badly!_" and "_Len is so hawt in this!"_.

"And?"

"They have no idea how to appreciate a good story!"

"So what?" I asked, still confused as to where she was going with this. Did she want to delete the video off the site or something?

She leaned over and whispered something hardly intelligible into my ear.

I felt a grin creep over my face.

For the next hour or so, we attempted to crack the account, feeling like spies… or two teenage, Japanese pop stars in their house pretending to be spies.

When the website finally accepted our login name and password, sweet satisfaction swept through us both and evil smirks took place as we went to the editing page of Synchronicity Paradise of Light and Shadows part two of two, changing the second two to a three.

We grinned like the Cheshire cat, deleting the recent history on our laptops, destroying the evidence. That'll teach them to take our stories for granted.

**So I know that that's probably not how it happened ^^; I heard they're discontinuing it. Does anyone have a confirmation? **

…**Who else is supposed to be studying for finals and/or other tests instead of contributing to this site? ^^;**

**Please review!**


	9. Convention Day X Misc

**Once again, sorry I haven't updated for SO LONG! But I have a real reason this time! …sort of. I've been trying to write an original story and with any luck, I'll have it out by the summer ^^;**

**Also, I sort of write these whenever the ideas come and I'm happy to say that I've finally gotten some inspiration. **

**By the way, this chapter isn't based on any individual song, but a collection of… well, you'll understand soon enough.**

"Rin! Len! I heard you guys were sick so I came by to-" She stopped short when she took in the scene before her.

My sister was lying on the couch and I took the floor. We were too tired to move and the culprits were littered around us, taking the forms of empty ice cream tubs: three banana flavored and three orange.

We groaned in unison as a greeting.

She dropped the bag of what I suspected was soup to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you guys take the day off to eat ice cream?"

"No," Rin immediately defended.

"Nope," I reiterated, "We took the day off in celebration."

"But you called the company and told them you were _sick_."

"We would feel sick if we didn't get this chance to celebrate," Rin contradicted.

I added, "We were preventing ourselves from becoming sick."

Miku wasn't buying it. "Oh yeah? What's the occasion?"

Rin held up an empty tub of orange ice cream. "The release of the new fruit flavors in that parlor down the street."

Miku groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. That's ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as what you did when the ramen shop opened with the new leek-flavored daily special!" I exclaimed.

"You promised never to talk about that again!" Miku's face grew red with embarrassment. "Besides, I can't believe you skipped out on a song meeting for ice cream."

"I can't believe you didn't," Rin mumbled. I stifled a laugh.

"Well, I expect compensation for my silence."

I whipped my head up. "You're _blackmailing_ us?"

"I prefer to think of it as making a deal."

Rin and I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want you guys to meet me at the Kabuki Hotel this Sunday at eleven A.M."

It seemed like an innocent enough request. What could happen? Rin and I glanced at each other in mutual agreement. "We'll be there."

Miku clapped her hands in excitement. "Then I'll see you then!" She skipped out the door, forgetting her bag.

"_Don't forget your leek soup!_" Rin screamed after her.

After a trip through Google Earth, Rin and I located the hotel Miku had told us about and we set out Sunday morning.

We couldn't figure out why exactly Miku wanted us to go to this place with her, but it was better than her reporting us to the studio.

We were five minutes late, but were surprised when we couldn't find Miku. Where was she? My sister scaled a nearby tree, attracting many curious stares, to locate out Green coworker. She was nowhere in sight!

That was when someone tapped my shoulder and I spun to see a girl dressed in the most flashy sunglasses I had ever seen. They boasted bright pink rims in the shape of ribbons and confetti streamed off of them in waves. The girl also wore a giant Disneyland hat and her clothes may as well have been weaved out of rainbows. Upon closer inspection, I realized the strange girl was none other than our pal – Miku.

"Miku, what the heck are you wearing?" Rin asked incredulously.

Miku shushed us wildly, covering my sister's mouth. "Don't call me that!"

"You mean your name?"

"Yes!" she hissed. "Don't call me by my name here. They'll hear you!"

"Who-"

"Hey! You guys did a fantastic job on your costumes! Can I get a picture?"

I turned to see a kid dressed in a bright orange costume coupled with a blue headband with a strange bird thing carved into the metal. He held up a camera expectantly.

Not entirely understanding our situation, Rin and I executed our signature back-to-back pose. The kid clicked his camera as did a couple that stood behind him. My sister and I didn't particularly get exactly what we had walked into, but we knew how to deal with fans so we didn't question it too much.

When we turned back around to demand an explanation from Miku, she was gone.

"Where did-"

"I don't know."

We both glanced around wildly for our green coworker, but were unsuccessful, until…

"There she is!" Rin exclaimed in glee.

We both sprinted to the long green tails of hair, but when we tapped the girl to turn around, we were surprised to see someone completely unfamiliar. The girl was wearing a teal wig and a costume that was similar to Miku's everyday clothes, but her eyes and face were completely different. How strange… Then something else caught my eye.

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you ought to turn around."

"Why, what's- Oh."

Standing before us was a couple of teens – one girl and one boy. One was dressed like my sister and the other, as you've probably guessed, was dressed like me.

"That's sort of…"

"Flattering?"

"And-"

"Insulting?"

"Exactly."

They hadn't done too great of a job. One was a little plumper than my sister and the other hadn't gotten my hair spikes just right. There were a couple more flaws, but I stopped counting because just then, the two doppelgangers smiled, leaned forward, and touched their lips to each other.

Rin and I turned to each other, made a face, and ran down the nearest hallway, away from the twincest. We waited until we found a doorway outside before screaming.

"What's a vocaloid?"

We turned in synchronization to a group of people. One of them was dressed like Kaito and the other like Luka. The other two were dressed… very interestingly. They weren't dressed like any fans I'd ever met. One wore a sort of mysterious cloak-type outfit and the other wore a rather revealing bit of clothing and- wait, was that a _guy_? I stopped that thought. Benefit of the doubt. Benefit of the doubt. Benefit of the-

"A vocaloid is a Japanese robot that sings," the Luka replied.

"So what anime are they from?" Cloak man asked.

The Kaito readjusted his scarf so that it was no longer choking him. "They're not from an anime. They sing songs."

I glanced at Rin. "We're not robots… are we?"

Rin poked my arm as if she'd find metal instead of skin underneath my sleeve.

"Oh my god!" The Luka-girl shrieked. "Have you seen their append outfits?"

"Oh god, don't even get me _started_ on those!" Kaito-impersonator groaned in reply.

"Why?" Rin (the real one) butted in. "What's wrong with them?"

Both the vocaloid-costumed people's eyes bugged when they saw us. My sister and I shifted uncomfortably.

KIG (Kaito Impersonating Guy) finally cleared his throat and said, "You guys did an amazing job on your costumes."

FLG (Fake Luka Girl)'s eyes brightened. "How'd you get your eyes to be like that?"

Mysterious Cloak Man leaned into my personal space and commented, "Surgically done? That's dedication if I've ever seen it."

"Uh… thanks?" I replied uncertainly. What were they talking about? Costumes? We were the real thing!

FLG continued her earlier conversation. "Hey, you guys are Kagamine fans. What do you think of their new append costumes? Aren't they a cosplayer's _nightmare_? I mean, they're so _impossible_!"

"Actually, I thought they were simple in comparison to our old ones."

FLG and KIG flinched a little at Rin's use of the word "we", but otherwise didn't really do anything out of the ordinary.

Rin continued, "You just need to add the lights and straps in the right places. Really, it's a simple costume to replicate."

"Have you already done it?" KIG asked.

"Why would I have to?"

They stared at us blankly, waiting for the punch line. When it didn't come, they burst into laughter. "These guys are _dedicated_!"

I shared a confused gaze with my sister and we were just about to leave when FLG asked, "Hey, don't you think it's weird that all the Kagamine songs end in tragedy?"

I raised my eyebrows. "They don't _all_ end that way."

"Yeah?" KAG challenged. "Name one that doesn't end with a death or permanent separation."

I racked my brain. "Um… How about "From a Place You're Not There"? That one ends with the unity of Rin and I. We're happy at the end of that."

Rin pointedly grabbed my hand as I spoke.

"Wait, I haven't heard about that one. Is it any good?" KAG asked.

FLG nodded. "It's fairly new. I'm surprised you guys have heard of it. Not many people have."

Rin threw her hands up in frustration. "You guys really haven't caught on yet? We _are_ Rin and Len! We're the real ones!"

FLG and KAG broke into laughter. When they had finally calmed down, I joined my sister. "You guys are crazy. But hey, if you don't think we're real then-"

"Wait," FLG paused, considering. "The eyes... the perfect costumes…"

KAG apparently shared her line of thought. "The costume knowledge… the fact that you know they're new, obscure songs…"

Their eyes widened.

"_THE REAL RIN AND LEN!_"

Suddenly, people all around us glanced up at us curiously. KAG and FLG clawed at our clothes and Rin and I tried to pull ourselves free.

"Now you guys have done it!" Miku, still dressed in her crazy disguise, hissed. She grabbed our arms and dragged us away. In doing so, her own glasses were ripped off her face.

KAG and FLG screamed their appreciation. "_MIKU!_"

Miku yanked us away from them. "RUN!"

We ran as fast as we could, suddenly understanding why Miku had dressed the way she had.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! This one was sort of long… **

**Sorry about the typos. I finished writing it and decided that I really didn't want to proof read -_-**

**Well, once again, you guys are welcome to make song requests. **

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	10. Song Selection X Pantsu Nugeru Mon

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been working on my other fanfic, Story of Evil which is basically the story of how the Evil Series came to be (Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, ect.). **

**In case anyone was wondering, "Pantsu Nugeru Mon" translates to "I can take off my panties".**

**Enjoy~**

"Okay everyone, and that's a rap!"

We all cheered backstage as the crowd's clapping and screaming continued uninterrupted.

Miku burst through the door to the stage, her cheeks pink and her breathing heavy.

"Miku, that last number was great!" Kaito said, giving her a high five. She returned it weakly, but with a smile.

"I never get tired of that last note of World is Mine," Rin admitted.

"Seriously though, how do you hold that note?" I added. I opened my mouth and made a sad attempt to recreate the note. I cut it short, coughing. "Not fun."

Miku opened her mouth to reply, but instead of words, there was a little squeaking sound – much like the sound of a dog when its leash is pulled too hard in a popular Nintendo game Rin and I discovered way back when. I tried to stifle my laughter, but then I caught sight of Rin doing the exact same thing and we both ended up on the floor, crippled by laughter.

Kaito recovered first. "I guess we know why you only ever do that song last when we have a concert."

Miku crossed her arms in mock anger, but she couldn't stop her own smile.

Responding to the directions given to us by our managers and various other stagehands, we made our way out a secret hallway to a restricted area of the parking lot where we would pile into a limo that would take us back to our homes safe and sound.

Miku was just getting her voice back and we were all having fun at her expense.

"Yeah, I really liked the turnout of the crowd tonight," I said, "what did _you_ think, Miku?"

She pressed her lips together, annoyed at us.

"Especially that adorable one that kept making eyes at you the entire concert, Miku. You know, third row, next to the aisle?"

Miku cleared her throat. "Next time I'm vetoing world is mine. This sucks." Her words dropped into scratchy silence near the end, proving her point.

Rin and I shared a mischievous smile and muffled laughter.

"Man, I _have_ to convince the producers to put me in a concert," Kaito said, longing in his voice.

"Yeah, but what would you sing?" I asked, mentally flipping through a list of all of his songs, trying to think of a popular one.

Kaito opened his mouth to say something, then paused and closed his mouth with a frown.

Miku, overcoming her post-world is mine issues, added, "Yeah, all of your most popular songs are parodies."

"What? That's not true!"

Miku was nodding now. "Yeah it is! You've got Ice which is just Len's Spice and you have Melt which is just my Melt but about ice cream."

I nodded my agreement. "Kaito, do you have any songs that aren't about ice cream?"

"Yes!"

"That are popular?" Rin said.

Kaito frowned again.

"Hey," Rin said, sparing Kaito our jokes. "Do you think they'd let me do another single at the next concert?"

Miku cocked her head. "But you don't… do singles. You and Len are a package deal."

When Rin hesitated, the smile fell from my face. "You don't like singing with me anymore?"

"No!" Rin said, waving her hands dramatically as if she could wave away the accusation. "Of course not! I was just thinking about the popular songs that I have. I mean, they let me sing Kokoro, but what else do I have? I'm sure I have enough popular songs to be able to sing another single at the next concert!"

"Of course you do," I said, mollified now that I was sure she still enjoyed our duets. "There's meltdown."

"I like you, I love you," Miku added.

"Daughter of Evil," Kaito said.

"But everyone's heard those so many times!" Rin complained. I patted her on the back reassuringly.

Miku shrugged. "That's the point. When you go to a concert, you want to know the songs they're going to sing."

Rin sighed. "I don't know. Oh, what if I did Demon Girlfriend or Chronophobia?" My sister suddenly sat up straight, her eyes gleaming with a new idea. "What about Pantsu Nugeru Mon? That one is fairly popular without being overdone, right?"

At that moment, Kaito went into a coughing fit and Miku hid her face in her hands.

"What?" Rin asked, obviously not catching on to what our costars were thinking.

Kaito attempted to steady himself, but failed. Miku had better luck. "Well, it's just… what would everyone think when we announced the name?"

"Well yeah, there's that. But the message is good!" Rin exclaimed desperately. "It's about-"

"Oh, I think we all know what it's about," Kaito said, finally calming down enough to speak.

"Then why is it a problem?"

"Well you see…" Kaito began.

"It's just…" Miku said.

"You can't really…"

"It'd just be too…"

"I mean, it just wouldn't…"

"There's just no way for us to…"

"Well…"

"Um…"

"Yeah…"

Rin and I stared at them mutely, waiting.

The car rolled to a stop in front of Rin's and my house.

Kaito sighed. "Okay, I'm going to whisper it into Len's ear and after we drop you guys off, he's going to tell you, okay Rin?"

Rin sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine. Just go already."

Kaito leaned in and whispered. My eyes went wide. "Okay," I said, "I think I see your point now."

Miku and Kaito were still laughing when the car drove away.

Rin turned to me. "So why exactly can't I do Pantsu Nugeru Mon?"

"Well…"  
"Oh god, not you too. Just tell me!"

I fought to get the words out. "It's just that… What would you wear when you sing it?"

Rin stared at me, blinking a couple times.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

Without saying anything, Rin turned around and went inside. The door slammed shut behind her.

And that was when I remembered that she had the key and I didn't. Crap.

**I hope you guys liked it! By the way, if you haven't heard Pantsu Nugeru Mon, go listen to it! Seriously. It's not dirty at all and the message is pretty good… AND THE TUNE IS SO CATCHY! It'll have you singing by the third chorus! ^^**

**I'd love to hear some of your favorite vocaloid songs! Especially if they're slightly obscure. I need to find some new ones if I want to keep writing this fic… Just leave them in a review if you could.**

**Thanks for reading! I write because of you guys!**


End file.
